Wisdom Form
is a Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II. Sora's Wisdom Form, unlike his Valor Form, focuses completely on magic. This Drive Form is learned after Sora completes his adventure in the Timeless River and restores peace to Disney Castle. Sora fuses with Donald to obtain this form. While fighting in this form, Sora can develop the physical ability to dash rapidly called "Quick Run", which occasionally serves as an ability to dodge attacks or travel through areas quickly. Sora does not physically attack with the Keyblade in this form, but instead shoots bullets of magic that home in on the enemy making it very difficult for the enemy to dodge. He does not walk either, but slides across the ground instead. Since it specializes in magic attacks, this form is the weakest of Sora's Drive Forms in terms of attacks, but its spellcasting is not to be underestimated. Leveling Up Upgrading Wisdom Form is slightly harder than Valor Form, as Wisdom's level is upgraded by the destruction of a Heartless in order to gain experience. One Heartless defeated in Wisdom Form equals one experience point. The best place to level up Wisdom Form is The World That Never Was. There are plenty of Shadow Heartless and using Magnega will kill several at once, while you can focus on attacking others. Make sure to only stay in the area right after the Alley To Between. There's almost an endless supply of them and will probably be able to get close to 30 EXP every time. By leveling up the Wisdom Form, Sora will develop the ability Quick Run, which allows him to move quickly over a short distance. Sora also gets MP Rage at level 4 Wisdom Form and MP Haste at level 6. Abilities Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Good enhancements in Magic casting. *Actions can be executed while moving around. *Long range attacks, bullets slightly home. *Hard for enemies to hit while moving around. *Spells can be cast extremely quickly. *Has the greatest magic haste of any form. *Magic shot flies straight through frontal defenses, such as those of Large Bodies. *MAX Quick Run is the fastest movement Sora ever has. Cons *Hit and run tactics are needed when Sora is out of MP. Though with Wisdom's MP Hastega ability, this period is not overly long. *Attacking is difficult when close up (midair, small enemies close to Sora, such as Rapid Thrusters). *Wisdom is firmly planted on the ground, any form of attack will not help it stay in the air long. *During Quick Run, Sora is vulnerable to attacks. Representation Donald combines with Sora to represent his magical capabilities and his potential to use powers other than just his strength. Mirror Description In Yen Sid's tower the mirror second to most right describes Wisdom Form as "An image of you utilizing your magic to its fullest flows into your mind." Appearance The Form turns Sora's clothing blue and black, with blue flames on his pants. The Wisdom Form is one of the two forms that wield one keyblade, the other one being Limit Form, which is only available in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In any world while in Wisdom Form, specks of light hover around Sora's legs. There is also a blue magical mist surrounding Sora's feet and turns into two light blue wisps, one rising from each foot, when Sora slides across of landscape. These wisps circle Sora in a manner similar to a double helix when Sora is stationary. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into one that arguably resembles a Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. *'Christmas Town:' A blue flame appears on Sora's santa hat. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn a darker shade of blue. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a light blue tint. Helpful Hints *As this form only levels when it defeats a Heartless, the best place to level it up is where there are many weak Heartless, close together. For example, the four scenes in Timeless River contain many Heartless that are weak to magic and can quickly be taken down with Thunder spells, in The World That Never Was there is an abundance of weak Shadows and Neoshadows where you can fight, and the door to Disney Castle can be used to immediately refill your Drive Gauge without having to go back to your Gummi Ship. Note to those who play ''Final Mix: Shadows and Neoshadows are only available in the lower levels of The World That Never Was before saving clear data. Once clear data is saved, the enemies that appear in these areas are Nobodies, and so leveling up of Wisdom Form cannot be done in The World That Never Was. *Alternatively, just as for Valor Form, Wisdom Form can be leveled up by training in the '''Chasm of Challenges' in Agrabah. The key is to defeat all Heartless within the time limit while in Wisdom Form. If your drive gauge is higher than 5, you may attempt the trials twice. Either way, once you are done, head to the nearby Save Point, exit and re-enter the world using the same Save Point to replenish your Drive Gauge so that you may continue training. *When releasing the Blizzard combo finish, it is better to be farther away from your opponent, as the shots begin homing after traveling some distance. *Adding Ultima Weapon to Wisdom Form seems to only upgrade magic recovery to Hasteja, increasing it to two times (Haste, Hastera, Hastega, Hasteja). Circle of Life does something between 1.75 times and 2 times, and thus, would be a good alternative if you still do not have the Ultima Weapon. * With its unending long range shots, quickness of casting magic (especially Reflega), and ability to dodge away at a high speed, Wisdom Form can be used to defeat some bosses cheaply. * Also, you can level up quickly through Radiant Garden by starting at Merlin's House, and fighting to the start of the part, to the great maw. Make sure to stop by the restoration site because the nights give easy exp! If your gauge stays at max most of the time, you should be able to rack up at least 70-80 kills. Trivia * The Official Art shows Sora's sleeves with blue flames, but in-game the sleeves have the same design as the Master Form's. This seems to be a mistake, Square Enix changed the sleeves in Final Mix back to the original Blue Flames. * Sora moves acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipping around when shooting magic bullets. He also tosses the Keyblade into the air when he jumps, catching it when he reaches his height. * Along with Limit Form, this is the only form without Synch Blade (excluding Anti-Form in which you don't get any Keyblades). * Only seconds before Wisdom Form is gained, Merlin told Sora to "Think wisely". *In this form Sora's ability to slide across the ground covers his entire body, with him sliding across the ground on his back during some combos. *Wisdom Form is the only form with only one combo finisher. Category:Drive Forms Category:Forms